


On Prom Night...

by SammiBro



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) Actor RPF, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, I am putting this as completed but if I wanna add more I will, Jake Rich and Michael are all happy friends, Jake isn't interested in Rich, Jeremy Heere Has a Crush on Michael Mell, M/M, Michael Mell is happy with Rich, This takes place about a year later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammiBro/pseuds/SammiBro
Summary: It's been over a year since Michael had to get over his long-time crush, Jeremy. Thankfully, his boyfriend Rich, who had been by his side the entire time, made things much easier. It's Prom night and Michael couldn't be happier... but what would happen when his storybook ending seemed to be flipped on its head?( I have this set as a one-shot, but if I get inspiration, I will add more to this story. )
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere, Michael Mell/Jeremy Heere (one sided), Rich Goranski/Michael Mell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	On Prom Night...

It was Prom night and Michael found himself finally feeling his rain cloud begin to lift. In his red tux with black details, whichever so perfectly matched his date’s tux, which was almost the reverse of Michael’s own, that being entirely black with just a matching red pocket square. Rich’s hands were ever so carefully placed upon Michael’s waist, teasingly slipping up and down, moving ever so carefully lower and lower each downward slide.

The brunette would pull his date’s hands back up, a playful expression covered his face, after all, he finally found his heart beginning to truly come back together. Rich, who noticed this, suddenly went stiff. Both of the boys stared at each other, before slowly moving to close the distance between them. Michael had his eyes already closed, after all, the moment was almost like a storybook, the wronged prince found his knight in shining armor. 

However, Michael Mell’s storybook ending came crashing down in a matter of seconds. Instead of feeling Rich’s lips upon his own, Michael found himself falling- **hard**. Instantly, the brunette snapped open his eyes, and quickly caught himself. However, the sight in front of him nearly sent him to the floor. Standing in the space that once occupied Rich and Michael, now stood Jeremy, his Ex-Best Friend, and Ex-Crush. Michael hadn’t truly talked to Jeremy for almost a year now, seeing as his friend no longer had the time for him, due to his new relationship with Jeremy’s long-time crush, Christine.

_The whole situation seemed almost comical, after all, helping your best friend get with someone else while wanting him all along. Unfortunately, the whole Squip Situation only smashed Michael’s heart, but there was a positive to the whole situation. Without his Squip, Rich turned out to be a rather romantic man, and Michael slowly found his smashed heart coming back together._

Blinking out of his thoughts, Michael finally began to process the scene in front of him. Jeremy was throwing punch after punch. _Wait. **What**?_ Michael took a few seconds to truly process what was happening- _did Michael hit his head or something?_ Jeremy… was beating the shit out of Rich, as everyone stared. _What’s going on?_

Using the small bit of his remaining unfried brain, Michael quickly began to move, and did his best to shove Jeremy away, trying to get his Ex-Best Friend away from his boyfriend, “ _J-Jeremy! What are you doing- Stop it!_ ” However, Michael’s cries fell on deaf ears. Thankfully, someone else stepped up as well, Jake.

_Now Jake was Rich’s best friend, and Michael used to be a bit worried that Jake would try and interfere in their relationship, but surprisingly, Jake was entirely not interested in Rich. After that, Jake had become almost a third party to their relationship, being a friend to Rich and Michael. Of course, their friendship happened almost entirely out of school, but that didn’t bother either Michael or Rich._

With Jake now stepping up to grab Jeremy, Michael rushed over to Rich, who was now on the ground, kneeling while holding his bleeding nose. Rich’s once pristine tux was now blood-soaked, a terrible mixture of his blood mixed with Jeremy’s as well. In a wave of anger, Michael stood up, blocking Rich from Jeremy’s sight. Jake slowly stepped aside, giving Michael his own space. For the first time in over a year, Michael looked Jeremy in his eyes. However, what Michael saw only shocked him. Jeremy seriously looked happier than ever, if anything, he was acting like he didn’t just beat the shit out of Rich in the middle of the Prom dancefloor, “ _Michael! Oh god, I’ve missed you-_ ”

Michael wasn’t sure what made his body move, but before he could hold himself back, the Brunette found his fist swinging, landing directly into Jeremy’s face. A loud crunch echoed in the now nearly silent room, and the next sound was Jeremy’s body hitting the ground. The next action Michael was able to process was his eyes fixing on his busted hand, blood trickling onto the floor. On the ground, kneeling was Jeremy, who now looked very much like his boyfriend behind Michael. In a moment of calm, the Brunette felt Rich’s hand grabbing his pants.

The action caused Michael to start to ground himself, but anger quickly took back over as his honey eyes landed on the now standing Jeremy. Despite now being punched in the face, Jeremy still looked at Michael like he was a shining star, “ _Ah… I guess I deserved that one, huh? I never knew you could punch that well Mica_ ” In another wave of anger, Michael found his voice entering levels he never heard before. In almost a deep growl, the gamer stepped forward, his eyes glaring daggers, “ _You don’t deserve to call me that anymore, Jeremy._ ” The crowd around the group only grew, and for a second, Michael was afraid this would land them all in detention, but when his eyes landed on a few teacher’s in the mix, he realized once again how fucked up his school was. Shaking his head, Michael turned to face Rich, reaching a hand down to his boyfriend, “ _Hey… Are you okay-_ ”

Now before Michael could even finish his sentence, Jeremy already had a hand on his shoulder, trying to pull Michael back to face him. Now if Michael had a free hand, he sure as hell would have punched the daylights of him. However, with his hands both being now accompanied by Rich’s hands, Michael’s anger went to his face. He whipped his head around, glaring at the offender trying to pull him away, “ ** _What._** ” With tears in Jeremy’s eyes, Michael found himself freezing his spot as everything moved in slow motion. That’s when the words hit Michael straight in the face, “ _Michael! I don’t want Christine! I have been so miserable- I… I want to be with you!_ ” A murmur began to cover the crowd, after all, Jeremy’s proclamation was quite shocking.

_It was a daily sight to see Jeremy and Christine either making out in some hallway or to see the two obsessing over some sort of musical or whatnot. Christine’s Instagram page was always filled with the two of them, doing all sorts of things together. The two looked truly happy._

_On the same side, Michael's and Rich’s relationship was beyond public knowledge. After all, at the very beginning of the year, after spending much of their Junior year together, Rich had made a rather impressive showing to display his affection. One day, the slightly shorter boy stood next to Michael's locker, golden roses mixed with a single one of the colors; red, blue, pink, orange, and purple. With that, Rich shoved the flowers into Michael’s chest, a deep blush covering his entire face, “I… Michael! Please be my Player 2!” By the end of the day, the entire school knew, and everyone, including what seemed to be Jeremy, was happy for the pair._

Finally, Rich now found his footing, and if anything, he looked way more pissed than Michael had. With his hands holding Michael’s own, Rich stepped in front of his taller boyfriend, “ _What the fuck Jeremy! You go and bust Michael’s heart, l-leave him behind for over a year, and all of a sudden, when he finally became happy once again, you come and f-fuck him up again!_ ” Jake now stepped in, standing next to Michael, “ _You better get out of here Jeremy, before you get something worse than a busted nose._ ”

Taking Jake’s threat, Jeremy took a few steps backward, he looked truly shocked. In a weak voice, Jeremy looked at Michael, “ _I am going to… call you later. We can talk then._ ” Jake instantly stepped forward, glaring daggers at the other student. With that, the tall student stepped away, walking out of the gym. Now Michael felt his body finally beginning to crash, and his hand began to throb uncontrollably. The hand in his own gently squeezed and that made the Michael turn.

With the crowd slowly drifting apart, and the music starting once again, Michael found himself ever so carefully being dragged away from the crowd and the noise. Somewhere in the distance, he thought he heard a woman crying, but at this time, Michael could barely hold himself together. Once he and Rich were alone in the bathroom, Michael finally felt his face, which had tears.

With a paper towel, Rich ever so carefully began to dab at Michael’s face, wiping away his boyfriend’s tears, “ _H...Hey Michael. It’s going to be okay… I promise. I won’t let that asshole contact you. I promise… I promise everything will be okay- so please- say something._ ” Michael found himself blinking, _had Rich been talking to him this whole time_? A sad smile covered Michael’s face as he reached out to his blond boyfriend, “ _Ah… I am sorry. I am back._ ” Instantly, Rich perked up, tears falling down his face, “ _Oh god- Michael- I was so worried. I have been trying to get you to hear me since the Gym. It’s going to be okay… I promise._ ”

Instantly, Michael stepped forward, gently cupping Rich’s face between his hands, and pulled his boyfriend close, stealing the blond’s lips in a somewhat passionate kiss. However, as Michael began to pull back, he saw Rich’s face contort a little in pain- and it instantly hit Michael, oh yeah, his boyfriend most likely had a broken nose. With a look of sympathy, Michael quickly began to look over his boyfriend’s face, “ _God Rich… He hit you hard. We should really get you to the hospital. I don’t want you to have any issues because of this._ ” In a weak voice, Rich nodded, “ _Yeah… You should get your hand checked out too. I am sure you must have dislocated something._ ”

That’s when Jake stepped into the bathroom. After letting out a sigh, he smiled at his two friends, “ _God. You two look like you just fought off a bear. Let’s get you two to the hospital, I’m driving. We can come back here later to get your car, Michael._ ” With a firm nod, Michael grabbed Rich’s hand, pulling him out of the bathroom. As they followed Jake to his truck, Michael smiled at his boyfriend, pressing a kiss to the other’s forehead, whispering, “ _It’s going to be okay… I promise._ ” At that moment, Michael felt so lucky to have Rich in his life. He wouldn’t give Rich up for anything, even if Jeremy showed up on his doorstep, begging for him back. **He was happy, and Jeremy had to accept that.**


End file.
